gaorangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing
or the "Spirit King" (精霊王, Seirei Ō) is the combination of the five main Gaorangers’ totem Power Animals. GaoKing was first introduced in Episode 2 to fight against Barbwire Org. GaoKing is armed with the "sword" formed from GaoShark's tail, and it can perform the Shark Shot 'and '''Tiger Attack '''punches with GaoShark and Tiger respectively. Its finishing attack is the , an energy wave fired from the mouths of the component Power Animals. After acquiring Soul Bird to heal an ailing GaoLion, the Animal Heart was upgraded to . where GaoBison, Shark, Tiger, and Eagle fire their energy beams to weaken the opponent before GaoLion finishes them off with an energy blast boosted by the Soul Bird's vulcan. When GaoBison was injured during the fight with Lawnmower Org, the Gaorangers made GaoKing do a handstand to perform an upside down version called . GaoKing can also perform the finisher where it hurls the Fin Blade like a spear to cleave an opponent in two. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :GaoKing: to be added History After Duchess Org Tsuetsue created the Org Heart that merged the three Highness Dukes' remains into Ultimate Org Senki, and after the other Power Animals were killed, GaoKing's components were able to assemble without the Gaorangers' assistance to protect the world from Senki but was easily overpowered and killed. Eventually GaoKing's components came back to life in the final battle. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including GaoKing which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, GaoKing fought alongside Ohranger Robo and ChangeRobo to destroy Buredoran of the Chupacabra. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Additional Combinations Sword and Shield is formed when GaoKing combines with GaoElephant, where its body becomes the and the that is wielded by GaoShark and GaoTiger respectively. It's finisher is the where the Elephant Sword transforms into a bladed whip and flays the opponent. It is first used in Episode 5 against Tire Org. Spear : GaoKing combines with GaoGiraffe by having it replace GaoShark as GaoKing's right arm to create the armament. It's finisher is the where the Giraffe head is launched like a harpoon, forming a crescent energy blade along its tip to pierce through the Org. It is first used in Episode 7 against the Boat Org. Double Knuckle : A variation where GaoBear & GaoPolar replace GaoShark and GaoTiger as GaoKing's arms. In this combination; GaoKing gains increased punching power, can use its arms as shields, and attacks with twin beams of heat and cold for the finisher. First used in Episode 9 against Cell Phone Org, the strain of using Double Knuckle however placed severe stress on GaoLion and nearly cost him his life. Following the acquirement of GaoGorilla, GaoBear and GaoPolar were used strictly for the formation of GaoMuscle who was able to safely utilize their power. GaoKing however can use one of the Bears with no issue, seen later with Animal Tamer Org. Striker : GaoRhinos & GaoMajiro replace GaoBison as GaoKing's legs. It attacks with the and the finisher where Gaomadillo is deployed from the right foot and kicked like a soccer ball into the Org with the Rhino head on the left foot. It is first used in Episode 23 against GaoHunter by having the two Power Animals replace the injured GaoBison and was used as the primary formation until GaoBison recovered from his injuries. Another Arm : This formation is first used in Episode 28 against Bowling Org by having GaoWolf and GaoHammerhead replace the injured GaoShark and GaoTiger as GaoKing's arms. It uses GaoHunter's and punches. In its first appearance it also used GaoMajiro for the finisher, where it throws GaoMajiro like a bowling ball. Another Arm Spear : A formation used only in Episode 29 against Tombstone Org by replacing GaoHammerhead with GaoGiraffe for the Neck Thrust finisher, though it didn't work and GaoGiraffe was separated from the body in Tombstone Org's counterattack. Cross Horn : This formation is first used in Episode 29 by having GaoDeer's replace GaoTiger as GaoKing's left arm to create the weapon. It can cast GaoDeers' onto Orgs to trap them and then use Deer's healing powers for the finisher where it uses Deer's Scissors to seal the Org inside of a bubble which promptly purifies/destroys it. GaoKing Cross Horn has a second finisher called where it uses the Deer's Scissors to grab the Org in a pincer grip before picking it up and spinning it overhead before throwing it to the ground with enough force to destroy it. Spear and Shield : This formation has GaoGiraffe replace GaoShark and the Elephant Sword to create this formation. It is used only in Episode 38 when it was created by Animal Tamer Org. Spear and Knuckle : Another creation of Animal Tamer Org in Episode 38 by having GaoBear and GaoGiraffe as the arms of GaoKing. Other Combinations * * : This combination is essentially GaoKing Striker Double-Knuckle Swordmaster with in its foot in place of GaoMadillo (which is standard for the Striker legs). Additional parts are shown attached to GaoBear and GaoPolar to enable the use of the Swordmaster weapons from GaoPeacock, but it is not specified whether these are optional parts of GaoPeacock or parts of GaoCobra. There also appears to be plates that attach to the "knees" that show peacock designs on them. GaoCobra separated from the combination is not shown. * * * * Gallery GaoKing Swordmaster.jpg|Gaokingh Swordmaster GaoKing Varlituder.jpg|GaoKing Varlituder GaoKing Aquadiver.jpg|GaoKing Aquadiver Wild Force cockpit.jpg|GaoKing cockpit vlcsnap-2016-08-20-22h47m56s803.jpg|GaoKing cockpit with Soul Bird Ranger Key Through the powers of the Phantom Ranger Keys, the Gokaigers can re-create and summon the Greater Power of any Super Sentai team in existence. In Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, the Phantom Ranger Keys reproduced the greater power of the Go-Busters, which allowed their respective mechas to transform to other previous Super Sentai mechas through Megazord keys. Ryuji and Yoko used their Megazord key to transform Go-Buster Lioh into Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing. Trivia * GaoKing was the first Sentai mecha to use the gimmick of replacing one or more of its primary components with supplementary units, granting it access to new attacks and powers. See Also External links *GaoKing at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GaoKing at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Mecha (Gaoranger) Category:Five-Piece Combination Category:Multi Gattai